The Emptiness of the Vanity
by UshieVictoria
Summary: Damon Y Elena. Ella vacía y viviendo en un mundo falso. Él un monstruo, sin humanidad. Dos almas iguales y destinadas a amarse, solo que eso jamas sucedió. Damon evito que se conocieran, la salvo de su destino.17 años de una vida falsa,que él creo para ella. Pero que ahora Elena luchara para recuperar junto con el hombre al que ama. Mas de uno ira tras ella y él la salvara, siempre
1. Chapter 0: Explanations

_Titulo: The emptiness of vanity._

_Autor: UshieVictoria_

_Raiting: +18_

_Resumen:_

_Elena Gilbert Flemming vive una vida normal o lo que se puede considera normal con una madre más parecida a un adolescente, unos padres separados y ser el centro de atención a causa del trabajo de su madre, tiene todo lo que una chica podría querer, dinero, fama y gloria, y gracias al trabajo de su madre, una reconocida diseñadora de Petrova´s designs, Elena creció en el mundo vacío de la moda. Ella sintió toda su vida que algo no estaba bien, que de alguna manera esa no era su vida y lo sentía porque no lo era. Elena está harta de toda esa falsedad, de las sonrisas perfectas frente a las cámaras y el sufrimiento detrás de ellas, Elena quiere vivir, anhela una vida sencilla, vivir en Mystic Falls con sus tíos Miranda y Grayson, convivir con Jeremy, su primo, estar con Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, tener una vida real. Pero en un viaje que realiza por su 17 cumpleaños Elena conoce a un apuesto y misterioso joven de cautivadores ojos azules, Damon Salvatore. Su vida ha sido una farsa, no le pertenece Damon se lo arrebato todo, cambio su realidad, a sus amigos, su vida todo, ¿para qué? El es un vampiro, solo ansia sangre entonces ¿por qué cambio su vida?, porque la mira de esa manera y porque siente esa extraña sensación al verlo, esas inmensas ganas de besarlo cada vez que lo ve. Damon vela por su seguridad, la protege de su destino y de el mismo, ¿qué es lo que ocultan esos ojos azules?_

_Pairings: Delena, Elena y muchos, Stebeckah, Klaroline, Damon y otras, Kelijah, etc._

_Advertencias: Universo alternativo, En esta historia es como si nada de lo que sucedió en la serie sucediera, todos los vampiros son vampiros, ninguno de ellos murió, Elena jamás vivió en Mystic Falls y Isobel y John son sus padres, no solo biológicos._

_Disclaimer: No todos los personajes aquí narrados me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW y de Lisa Jane Smith, solo algunos los que no conocen, son de mi autoría._

Prologo

MI vida era una farsa, noticias como esa te pueden cambiar para siempre, conmigo lo había hecho. Mi vida ciertamente nunca fue normal, mi madre era un desastre salía mas de fiesta que yo, tenía a más de un paparazzi detrás de sus escándalos, me obligaba varias veces a ir a sus pretenciosas fiestas, y más de una vez yo me sentía la adulta responsable en nuestra relación. Mientras que John mi padre, era por completo distinto, jamás estaba en casa y sabía desde niña que si seguía casado con Isobel, mi madre, solo era por mí. Legalmente seguían casados pero Isobel tenía un nuevo ligue casi cada noche y John, bueno de él no sabía mucho, desde hacía muchos años que no vivía con nosotras en ese Penhouse en Nueva york. Mi vida era sencilla, jamás me había faltado nada y había crecido en ese mundo de cámaras, sonrisas y penas detrás de ellas. Mi vida era vacía, sencillamente no la sentía como mía, desde siempre he querido algo mas, aventura, pasión, peligro y normalidad, familia. Nunca sentí que esta vida era la mía, porque de hecho no lo era. Todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños 17 en el que después de muchos ruegos y amenazas logre que John me dejara viajar sola a Europa, había ido con Caroline y Bonnie mis amigas de Mystic Falls, un pueblito pintoresco de Virginia. Ese viaje cambio mi vida o más bien la persona que conocí en él la cambio. Damon Salvatore un hombre que escondía demasiados secretos detrás de esos increíbles ojos azules. Desde la primera vez que lo vi me quito el aliento y sentí algo que jamás había sentido, una conexión increíblemente fuerte entre ambos, como si lo conociera de siempre, como si el destino quería que nos conociéramos, electricidad con un roce. Después de esa primera mirada sus ojos, su rostro, sus labios, su armoniosa voz, me atormentaban cada noche acompañados de unas extrañas pesadillas con seres de ojos negros y largos colmillos en ellas. Descubrir la mentira solo tardo unos días y Damon me lo revelo, toda mi vida era una farsa un intento de protegerme de mi destino. Pero, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿que lo llevaba a protegerme?, ¿por qué sus miradas me atormentaban tanto y sentía que el sabia más de lo que decía?. Sentía su presencia cada noche y hasta creía que me visitaba al dormir, ¿que lo unía a mi?, ¿cuál era mi destino? Acaso era posible enamorarse de alguien sin conocerlo, repetir la historia aunque uno no quisiera. Uno no puede engañar al destino, ya que este siempre prevalece. Entonces, ¿Cuál era mi destino?


	2. Chapter 1: A Fake Beginnig

_**N.A. Hare estas explicaciones antes de iniciar la historia para que todo este claro. La historia se ubica en un universo alterno. En la historia nada de lo que ha sucedido en Mystic Falls ha sucedido. Elena no vive ahí, por lo que no hay hermanos Salvatores en el pueblo y nadie de los que han muerto, o se han convertido en vampiros, brujas, híbridos, y hombres lobos, se han convertido. Los Gilbert (Miranda y Grayson) siguen vivos y en esta historia Stefan sigue en la fase Rippah, Lexi no pudo salvarlo y los Mikaelson están todos libres sin dagas, y nunca las tuvieron, solo Finn.**_

_**Suena un poco complicado pero todo se ira aclarando a lo largo de la historia. Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber. Siempre se agradece su apoyo.**_

_**Chapter 1: A Fake Beginnig**_

Elena Gilbert Flemming despertaba una vez mas por los leves rayos del sol que iluminaban su rostro esa mañana de Junio. Soltó un leve gruñido y trato de cubrir su rostro con la almohada, pero en ese justo momento su alarma comenzó a sonar. La música de Gabrielle Aplin logro despertarla del todo esa mañana y con una sonrisa se levanto de la cama.

Miro su cuarto desordenado y solo pudo suspirar al ver los desastres de la noche anterior. Esta era una prueba mas, del porque los padres deberían de prohibir a sus hijos salir de fiesta entre semana y que definitivamente no debía de invitar a Olive a esas fiestas.

Descorrió las persianas que la protegían del brillante sol de esa mañana, aunque apenas salía este. Y una vez mas las vistas de las ventanas de su habitación le quitaron el aliento.

Ese piso en el penthause de uno de los rascacielos mas exclusivos de Manhattan, era uno de sus sitios favoritos en la ciudad. Le alegraba el día, tener esas hermosas vistas de la ciudad. El contraste de la ciudad, alta y poderosa, contra ese hermoso momento de la naturaleza, las sombras, la luz… le pareció perfecto. Con una pequeña sonrisa tomo su cámara Polaroid, y plasmo el momento. Al sacar la foto espero hasta que esta estuviera del todo impresa y la clavo a un corcho a un lado de la ventana. Satisfecha por la foto se dirigió al baño, a empezar el día con una merecida ducha.

El agua caliente la relajaba, le sacaba una sonrisa y lograba infundirle ánimos para ese día.

_Solo un día mas _se repetía, una y otra vez mientras terminaba el baño. Salió de ahí mucho mas relajada y optimista de lo que había entrado. Otro sueño un tanto extraño la había atormentado la noche anterior. Una vez mas un par de ojos azules la acechaban en sus sueños. Unos ojos profundos, dulces, arrogantes, divertidos, amorosos y que ocultaban mucho dolor dentro de ellos. Pero el factor que mas le atraía, era ese pequeño deje de peligro y misterio.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con esos ojos, en general sueños extraños, pero era la primera en los últimos meses, que los había vuelto a soñar. Creía que esos sueños habían a acabado, pero aparentemente estos jamás terminarían. Este hecho ya lo había aceptado y es mas le parecía normal. Eran sueños, no le harían daño.

Se vistió lentamente y busco en su armario por el uniforme que tendría que ocupar para esa mañana. Una falda hasta poco antes de las rodillas azul marino, tableada y con finas líneas verdes, una polera de mangas largas, blanca, un moño cruzado azul marino, y el cardigan del instituto también azul oscuro, el perfecto sustituto de ese espantoso saco con detalles en dorado. Usaba zapatillas negras planas en vez de los horribles zapatos del uniforme, y calcetas largas blancas.

Al estar del todo lista, solo cepillo su larga cabellera chocolate con las mechas californianas que se había hecho hacia unos días, para modernizar su imagen. Idea de su madre, pero aceptaba que había sido buena idea. Y la dejo lisa y hermosa, como siempre. No se maquillo y tomo su bolso para salir al instituto.

El resto del departamento estaba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban corridas y no se oía ni un solo ruido. Se dirigió a los grandes ventanales de la sala y los abrió dándole luz y vida a ese lugar. En la sala encontró todo el contenido del bolso de su madre regado en los sillones, con una mueca lo recogió todo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo café. Se sirvió una taza y el resto lo dejo en la cafetera, listo para cuando su madre decidiera salir de la cama. Saco de la alacena una pastilla para la resaca y sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Y se dirigió a ¨_la cueva¨ alias la habitación de su madre,_ pensó con una sonrisa ladeada. Entro a la habitación y la encontró tal y como pensaba que estaría. A oscuras, sin un solo rayo de sol en la habitación, con la poca luz que entraba del pasillo podía distinguir dos bultos en la cama. No tenia que pensar mucho para saber cuales habían sido las actividades de su madre durante la noche anterior, _otro ligue, _pensó con otra mueca.

Dejo el vaso con la pastilla, junto con el bolso en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama. Con una sonrisa maléfica, se dirigió a las ventanas y de un solo movimiento descorrió las cortinas. Llenando la habitación de luz.

Un aullido de enojo se oyó en la habitación y Elena solo pudo reír. Su madre gruño molesta y hundió la cara en las almohadas. El joven, ya que estaba segura que no tendría muchos años mas que ella, seguía dormido, dejando una clara vista de su pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Elena?- le gruño su madre, Isobel Flemming contra la almohada.

-Se hace tarde Mami- le dijo ella con una risa mientras Isobel alzaba la cabeza de la almohada y la miraba furiosa –¿acaso reflexionaras acerca de salir entresemana?- le pregunto la chica con una ceja alzada.

-Aburrida- le grito su madre mientras volvía a esconderse de la luz.

-Inmadura- le respondió Elena con simpleza. Su madre bufo –me tengo que marchar al instituto, te deje el café ya hecho en la cafetera- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación, pero se acercaba a la cama –te deje zumo y una aspira para cuando te dignes a despertar- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Gracias- le dijo su madre mientras se levantaba levemente. Elena suspiro aliviada al ver que al menos ella seguía con ropa. Tomo el vaso y se trago la aspirina. –maldita resaca- siseo mientras Elena simplemente se encogía de hombros –ahórrate el discurso, Elena- la corto antes de que por enésima vez le repitiera que irse de fiesta un jueves por la noche era una mala idea, y mucho peor tomar como solo Isobel Flemming estaba acostumbrada. La chica solo asintió. Elena se acerco y le beso la mejilla. Su madre le acaricio la mejilla y asintió.

-Suerte con la resaca- le dijo desde la puerta, Elena, antes de salir. Isobel asintió.

-Suerte con la escuela- dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz. Elena se volvió a reír y salió de ahí.

Tomo el bolso del sillón y salió del departamento. Tomo el ascensor que era privado para ese piso y reviso su móvil mientras esperaba a que el ascensor llegara hasta la plata baja.

Encontró como siempre, mensajes de algunas amigas, entre ellas Olive y Charlotte, mensajes comentando la noche anterior y agradeciéndole por haberlas metido a la exclusiva fiesta de anoche. En las noticias de las revistas amarillistas encontró, como siempre, fotos bastantes explicitas de su madre en la fiesta. Notas de cómo Isobel Flemming, la editora en jefe de la revista Petrova´s designs, había vuelto a conquistar a una presa, mucho mas joven que ella, un nuevo modelo de Calvin Klein. Con una mueca le mando la noticia a Rose, la asistente de su madre, aunque estaba segura de que ella ya las había leído.

Llego al living del edificio y salió de él, saludando a Paul, el portero, que como siempre le sonrió. Al salir del edificio encontró el auto de la compañía enfrente y vio como salía de él, Rose Sinclair.

-¿Buena fiesta la de anoche?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre- le respondió con una mueca. Rose se rio de su gesto y asintió.

-¿Ya despertó?- le pregunto mientras la miraba divertida.

-Sip- le respondió mientras también sonreía –y tiene resaca y compañía- le respondió mientras hacia una mueca. Rose asintió.

-Gracias por la nota- le dijo antes de subir al ascensor, Elena asintió y le hizo un gesto antes de salir del todo del edificio.

Como siempre encontró a Trevor, esperándola afuera. Sabía que Trevor no era solo su chofer, también era el novio de Rose. Así que con un saludo y una sonrisa subió al auto. Un Mercedes negro.

El trayecto a la escuela fue tranquilo y rápido. Con los cascos puestos y a Coldplay sonando en ellos, no noto los 20 minutos de camino.

-Hemos llegado señorita Flemming- le dijo en un tono servicial Trevor cuando se estaciono enfrente de la escuela.

-Te lo he repetido un millar de veces Trevor, solo Elena- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta –ten un buen día- le susurro antes de cerrar la puerta.

Creyó escuchar un _usted también señorita_, y solo pudo rodar los ojos. Trevor jamás cambiaria.

Camino los pocos pasos hasta la entrada de la escuela, recibiendo saludos, miradas y sonrisas. Como todos los días.

Camino por los pasillos recibiendo la misma atención de siempre, o tal vez mas ya que todos miraban sus móviles mientras la miraban. Era seguro que ya todos supieran de las aventuras nocturnas de su madre. No la sorprendía, a esas alturas todo Nueva York debía de saberlo. La atención sobre Elena era algo por completo común y ordinario para ella. El día en el que no recibiera miradas curiosas, ese día seria diferente.

Llego a su casillero y a los pocos minutos llegaron Olive acompañada de Charlotte quienes la saludaron para después comenzar a cotillear sobre la noche anterior. Elena solo asentía o reía cuando era necesario, su mente estaba muy alejada de ese lugar. Pensando en ese par de ojos azules que habitaban sus sueños.

Entro a la primera clase. Encontrándose con Tyler Lockwood quien la esperaba de nuevo, para coquetear con ella. Habían salido por unas semanas, hacia algunos meses y él aun estaba interesado en ella.

Ella lo ignoro amablemente y se sentó en su sitio de siempre, en el centro del salón. Con Olive y Charlotte a cada lado. Las clases comenzaron. Era literatura inglesa, una materia que realmente le interesaba, pero después de la noche anterior y de ese sueño, Elena encontraba imposible concentrarse en la clase.

En ese momento recordó porque en parte le agradaba asistir al exclusivo instituto ¨St. Constance Jude Billard School¨. Un sitio muy exclusivo y en el que solo eran admitidos los hijos de las personas mas influyentes de la ciudad. Hijos de políticos, empresarios, celebridades y otras altas personalidades de la ciudad. Elena entraba sin problemas en esa categoría. La posición social de su madre abría muchas puertas, y los negocios de John, su padre, le daban las herramientas. Elena era la abeja reina de es instituto, vivía entre falsedades y dinero, pero algo en ella siempre quiso mas.

Olive Waldorf era la hija menor del alcalde de la ciudad. Una chica alocada y agradable. Era una pelirroja bajita, con grandes ojos verdes y una personalidad adorable y agradable, pero bastante alocada. Al ser la menor y única hija mujer de la familia, era por lo tanto era la mas consentida y protegida.

Charlotte Keush era la única hija de una reconocida e importante cantante de Broadway y su padre era un empresario multimillonario. Charlotte era rubia y alta, con rasgos perfectos y ojos azules. Sus padres le daban el mundo al alcance de su mano, nada de atención, pero todo el dinero que quisiera. Charlotte era un persona un tanto fría, pero con un gran corazón. Era divertida y agradable, ademas de ser altamente valiente y atrevida.

Tyler Lockwood era el hijo del gobernador de Virginia. Su madre era la alcaldesa de Mystic Falls, un pueblito de Virginia. Sabia por su madre que el matrimonio Lockwood se había acabado, pero que la única razón por la que seguían era la política. Vivían separados y Tyler había decidido venir a New York con su tío Mason. El chico, según algunas chicas, era muy guapo. Podía ser agradable, pero había días en los que sencillamente, era insoportable. Le gustaba fanfarronear y presumir de lo que tenia.

Otro chico que llamaba su atención, junto con la de toda la escuela, era un chico bastante atractivo y misterioso. Kol Van Der Woodsen, chico de misteriosos ojos azabaches y cabellos castaños, rasgos perfectos dignos para ser un modelo de portada. Tenia una aura de misterio y peligro que la atraía sin que pudiese evitarlo. El chico era misterioso y un tanto frio. En los años que llevaban juntos en ese instituto, ya que iban en el mismo curso y compartían todas las clases, jamás le había dirigido mas que un par de palabras, y solo cuando era necesario. Y el hecho de que ignorara a Elena, era el que provocaba que le pareciera atractivo. Porque nadie jamás la había rechazado o mucho menos se había dignado a no mirarla, porque ella era Elena Flemming Gilbert y había nacido y se había criado para siempre ser admirada y la idea de que esto no se cumpliera la molestaba. El misterio del chico, provocaba que nadie supiese con seguridad cual era la fuente de sus ingresos, porque Kol era el chico que mas presumía estos, pero sin notarlo, parecía ser natural en él. Ropa que desde lejos se podía admirar su alto precio, autos ultimo modelo y en eventos sociales, cuando se dignaba a asistir, siempre era acompañado por chicas que claramente eran modelos. Solo se sabia que el chico era extremadamente guapo y rico, nada mas.

El resto de lo población estudiantil estaban en esa misma categoría. Ricos, poderosos y frívolos. A causa de que en ese mundo lo único que importaba era el dinero, esa escuela lo hacia de la misma manera. Si pagabas la cantidad necesaria, pasabas de manera notable tus materias.

A Elena nunca le había agradado esa filosofía, y jamás la había puesto en practica. Elena Flemming era inteligente y comprometida con sus estudios, por lo que jamás utilizo esa ayuda extra. Pero en días como ese, en el que no se sentía capaz de hacer algo, lo agradecía.

Sin que nadie lo notase o le importara, Elena lentamente se quedo dormida. Soñando de nuevo con esos ojos azules.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un chico abría lentamente los ojos. Unos profundos y únicos ojos azules.

Damon Salvatore se levantaba lentamente, los rayos del sol le molestaban esa mañana. Aun cuando su anillo funcionaba perfectamente, esa molestia seguía ahí. Con un gruñido decidió levantarse a correr esas estúpidas cortinas. Con su velocidad vampírica se pudo levantar y cerrarlas en unos segundos. El ruido despertó a su acompañante, una chica rubia que descansaba desnuda en la cama. Al oírlo la chica se movió y sonrió de medio lado, copiando la sonrisa de este, al verlo.

-¿Bonitas vistas las de esta mañana?- pregunto Damon desde un lado de la ventana, parado en medio de la habitación, por completo desnudo. La chica solo pudo sonreír y seguir viendo su espectacular cuerpo.

Damon soltó una carcajada y regreso a la cama junto con la rubia. La tomo por la cintura y la beso violentamente. Sus besos eran duros y feroces, como si quisiera comérsela y es mas, eso era una parte de lo que había hecho anoche. Las pruebas de la cena de Damon, estaban en las almohadas, perfectamente blancas, que ahora tenían manchas de sangre, _tragos perdidos, _pensó con una mueca. De nuevo a velocidad vampírica, movió a la chica, para que esta quedara debajo de el y de un solo movimiento se introdujo en ella. La chica soltó un pequeño grito ahogado y el sintió satisfecho de su trabajo. Siguió con movimientos duros y rápidos que dejaban a la chica sin respiración y soltando gemidos interminables. Hasta que Damon estuvo satisfecho, la chica seguía con la respiración agitada, casi hiperventilando, cuando el hundió sus colmillo en el inicio de uno de sus pechos. La chica soltó un grito ahogado de dolor y Damon volvió a introducirse en ella.

No le importaba si la rubia, cuyo nombre desconocía y no le importaba, le dolía. Para él esa chica no era mas que su distracción y su comida, nada mas. Al terminar con ella, la dejo en la cama aun con la respiración entrecortada y se metió en la ducha. Tenia una cita a las 3 en punto y ya era casi el mediodía, por lo que se ducho tomándose su tiempo. A mitad de la ducha, oyó como la puerta se abría y entraba la chica.

Se veía mas pálida de lo que recordaba, lo que no le interesaba en absoluto, pero que significaba una sola cosa: el juego pronto acabaría. La jalo con él a la ducha y bajo el agua corriente volvió a comenzar el juego. La empotro contra la pared del baño y bebió esta vez de su cuello. Al acabar y sentir que, al menos por ahora, estaba satisfecho, salió del baño, dejando a la chica a un paso del desmayo en el baño.

Busco lentamente su ropa y se vistió con lentitud y pulcritud. Pantalones y camisa negra de Armani, saco del mismo y zapatos negros. Dejo su cabello tal cual. Y se miro al espejo, satisfecho con lo que veía. No necesitaba nada mas para atraer a sus presas, jamás lo necesito y sabia que jamás lo necesitaría. Su olor natural y su encanto personal, eran mas que suficiente.

Tomo su móvil, su billetera, aunque no la necesitara y las llaves de su Audi R8. Noto que para ese molesto sol de verano necesitaría las gafas de sol, por lo que volvió por ellas.

-¿Damon, ya te marchas?- le pregunto la rubia desde la puerta del baño, seguía desnuda y pálida, mas que antes. Estaba mojada y en ese estado le parecía que había perdido sus encantos.

-Tengo una cita- dijo fríamente, mientras tomaba sus gafas de sol –márchate, vale- le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada oculta por las gafas de sol. La chica lo miro incrédula.

-¿Me corres?- le pregunto molesta.

-Solo te indico donde esta la salida- dijo con una mueca, odiaba cuando sus ligues tomaban esa actitud, era TAN aburrido.

-¿Y si no me quiero ir?- pregunto molesta mientras lo miraba altanera.

-Entonces…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella a velocidad vampírica –tendré que hacerte esto- susurro antes de partirle el cuello.

La chica cayo muerta al suelo. Con una mueca vio el cadáver. Sabia que tenia que deshacerse de ella. Busco las pertenecías de la chica en la habitación y las deposito sobre de ella. Saco su móvil y llamo a un amigo.

-Oliver necesito de tus servicios- le dijo mientras pateaba lentamente al cuerpo, sabia que si no se apuraba el cuerpo se descompondría rápido y el olor provocaría que tendría que mudarse y le agradaba ese lugar, eso sin añadir que iba con prisa.

-¿En tu piso?- pregunto Oliver del otro lado. Oliver Smith, el limpia desastres de la ciudad. Un hombre, o mas bien vampiro, que se encargaba de deshacerse de los accidentes de otros vampiros, encubrir estos o solo desaparecer cadáveres, Damon murmuro en señal de asentimiento -¿muerte?- pregunto mientras oía como anotaba algo.

-Le rompí el cuello- dijo sencillamente mientras veía a la chica con una mueca –tengo prisa Smith, sabes donde están las llaves y todo lo que traía la chica estaba sobre ella- le dijo antes de colgar –gracias de adelanto- le dijo mientras salía del piso y se subía al ascensor, al mismo tiempo que una pelirroja, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Sabes que nada es gratis Salvatore- le dijo mientras oía como encendía el motor de un auto –te mandare mis honorarios, ya sabes las reglas- le dijo en tono profesional.

-Lo se- el dijo este con una mueca –mándamelos y yo te lo deposito- le respondió mientras coqueteaba con la pelirroja, quien por lo que podía escuchar de su corazón, ya estaba agitada. Colgó la llamada y centro su atención en la pelirroja.

-Hola- le dijo con es tono seductor natural en él, mientras se quitaba las gafas y la miraba fijamente –Damon Salvatore- le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras le tendía la mano.

-Amy Miller- le respondió mientras aceptaba la mano y Damon la besaba en el dorso, provocándole un leve sonrojo a la chica.

-¿Miller?- susurro mientras le sonreía a la chica –¿eres la chica de a lado?- le dijo con la mirada iluminada, la chica solo asintió –es un placer vecina-le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa de 1200 wtz. Falsa, como siempre, ya que esta no llego a sus ojos.

-Lo mismo digo- susurro la pelirroja mientras se volvía a sonrojar. Damon ya había comido mas que suficiente, pero ese sonrojo le hacia lamerse los labios.

Durante los últimos días había tomado demasiada sangre rubia, y en ese momento se le antojaba una pelirroja, no para ese momento, pero si para un futuro. El ascensor se detuvo en el lobby.

-Fue un placer Amy- le susurro mientras volvía tomar su mano y a depositar un beso en esta –espero nos veamos pronto- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una ultima sonrisa y salía de ahí. Y se volvía a poner las gafas. Oyó con satisfacción como la chica suspiraba, su respiración entrecortada y su agitado corazón. Amy seria un buen juguete, por el tiempo que durase.

Camino por el lujoso lobby del edificio y salió al día. El ruido y el aroma de New York, le dio en la cara. Miro su auto, que ya estaba esperándolo en la entrada. Subía a este y lo prendió. Disfruto con una sonrisa el rugido del motor y acelero por la calle, hasta llegar a su desino: Petrova´s Designs.

_**Su opinión y dudas, déjenlas en los comentarios. Besos, UshieVictoria.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Y que los favoritos y follows, y en especial los reviews aumenten. Gracias por leer!**_

_**Chapter 2: First Meet…. ¿Again?**_

_Elena limpiaba los trastos de la cena, quitando superficialmente los restos para poder meterlos en el lava vajillas. Aun recordaba la cena de hace unos minutos, y le parecía que esos minutos de ligera paz, le ayudaban a aclarar sus ideas._

_-Uno mas- dijo una voz a su espalda, mientras se acercaba un hombre de ojos azules… esos ojos azules. No podía distinguir demasiado de su rostro, pero si distinguía esos ojos. El hombre vestía una camiseta negra de mangas largas y unos jeans oscuros._

_-Gracias- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el vaso que le ofrecía. Sus dedos dejaron caer el vaso. Pero el hombre lo tomo, antes de que este callera al suelo hecho añicos. Rió ante su acto, y el le devolvió el vaso una vez mas, pero ahora ella tuvo el cuidado de agarrarlo firmemente._

_-Buenos reflejos- le dijo aun sonriendo, antes de poner el vaso en el lava vajillas._

_-Me gustas- le dijo mientras la señalaba -… sabes reír-le dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hasta posicionarse a un lado del lava vajillas, a un costado suyo - y haces sonreír a Stefan, y eso es algo que no había visto en un largo tiempo- le dijo con una sonrisa, aun cuando no podía verle el rostro. _

_-Antes, ¿te referías… a Katherine?- pregunto mientras metía otro plato al lava vajillas, que él tomo y metió. El solo asintió, afirmando a su pregunta. Su respuesta la dejo pensativa._

_-¿Cómo murió?- pregunto con delicadeza. Las palabras dichas durante la cena aun retumbaban en su cabeza._

_-En un incendio- respondió en un tono extrañamente simple-Un trágico incendio- dijo alzando las cejas. Noto que ocultaba su dolor._

_-¿Recientemente?- pregunto sin poder descifrar la expresión del moreno, porque si era moreno y con una delicada y perfecta piel blanca. Haciendo contraste con esos fabulosos ojos azules y ese despeinado cabello negro. Logrando que su atractivo fuese irresistible._

_-Bueno…- dijo meditando sus palabras -… parece como si hubiese sido ayer.- dijo después de unos segundos, acompañado por una sonrisa coqueta._

_-¿Cómo era?- pregunto curiosa y atenta ante sus expresiones._

_-Era hermosa- respondió con una ligera sonrisa ladeada-Tanto como tu, en ese aspecto- le dijo con un guiño –pero era muy complicada y egoísta – dijo con un ligero suspiro - a veces no muy amable- dijo con una mueca mientras su mirada se ensombrecía, pero regresaba al instante a la normalidad -Pero muy sexy y seductora –le dijo con una sonrisa perfecta. Y moviendo ligeramente coqueto las pestañas. Ahí noto ese pequeño detalle que se había perdido, para él ella significaba algo mas que solo la novia de su hermano._

_-Entonces, ¿quién de los dos salió primero con ella?- pregunto sin rodeos mientras le daba un nuevo plato y el lo metía en el lava vajillas._

_-Buena deducción–le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada- Pregúntaselo a Stefan- le dijo simplemente -Estoy seguro de que su respuesta es diferente a la mía –agrego encogiéndose de hombros._

_Terminaron con la vajilla, y ahora ella se dirigía a doblar las servilletas de tela que había en el mesón de la cocina. El la siguió. _

_-Saldría del equipo de animadoras si fuera tu- le dijo a su espalda, mientras se posicionaba a su lado._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto intrigada, mientras lo miraba de reojo._

_-Te vi en la practica lo hiciste fatal.- le dijo mientras doblaba una servilleta con esmero. Exagero la ultima palabra, encontrando en su confesión cero angustia porque ella se ofendiera, su tono arrogante le agradaba._

_-¿Lo viste?- le pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta. Como no queriendo la cosa, él volvió a afirmar. Suspiro derrotada._

_-Solía encantarme. Era divertido- dijo con nostalgia- Este año las cosas son diferentes. Ya no me interesa lo mismo que antes –confeso honesta, segura de su respuesta._

_-Entonces no lo hagas. Déjalo- le respondió con simpleza- Problema resuelto- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella solo pudo reír ante esa honesta respuesta, no estaba acostumbrada a ese nivel de honestidad._

_-Podría volver a importarme- le dijo en un murmullo, aun no muy convencida._

_-Quizá- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Pero… no me parece muy realista- le dijo en un tono un poco mas serio. Esas palabras le hicieron reaccionar, pero necesitaba cambiar el tema._

_-Lo siento- le dijo con una sonrisa, casi sin notarlo, pero algo la incitaba a continuar, la ceja alzada del chico también influenciaba- Lo de Katherine, tu también la perdiste- respondió a su pregunta muda. Era verdad lo que decía. El asintió ligeramente. Le había dejado sin palabras._

_La escena se congelo, toda la estancia, una cocina cálida y espaciosas con colores suaves y brillantes, desapareció. La oscuridad la envolvía, y lo ultimo que vio, fueron esos brillantes ojos azules._

-Elena- susurro una voz femenina, mientras sentía como agitaban su hombro.

Sentía los parpados pesados, estaba un tanto incomoda en esa posición. Sentía algo duro contra su rostro y poco a poco mas ruido, murmullos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, cegada por la luz que entraba en la estancia. Miro a su alrededor y noto en donde estaba. Se había quedado dormida en su pupitre, en medio de la clase, la cual la miraba atenta. Alzo la cabeza avergonzada y se encontró con la señorita Morgan, su maestra de… aritmética. _Mierda, _pensó con un quejido. Esa era su ultima hora, ¿como demonios se había quedado dormida 8 horas? Miro a su alrededor avergonzada, y miro en el reloj de la pared que en verdad no se equivocaba ya iban a ser las 3 de la tarde, faltaban escasos minutos para que la campana sonara, señal de que las clases se acababan.

Se acomodo en su asiento avergonzada, murmuro una disculpa y fijo la vista en la pizarra. Sabia lo que estaban viendo, noto en un ejercicio un error por parte de su maestra, y en un susurro, y tratando de así, calmar la situación, ella asintió y volvió a la pizarra a corregirlo.

Aun sentía las miradas sobre de ella, lo que era normal considerando que había dormido toda la jornada escolar. Pero una en especial llamo su atención. Kol Van Der Woodsen, el creído y altivo Kol, la miraba.

-¿Notaste quien te mira?- articulo Olive, mientras discretamente volteaban a verlo.

Asintió, con una sonrisa triunfante. El joven Van Der Woodsen la miraba, sin tratar de ocultarlo. Su mirada azabache estaba fija en ella, la miraba de una manera distinta a la de toda la clase. Su mirada era fría, no era curiosa, mas bien preocupada.

Charlotte estaba callada, miraba fijamente la pizarra, pero podía distinguir que no prestaba atención, solo pensaba en silencio.

Los escasos minutos restantes pasaron rápidamente, y al sonar la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar. El joven Van Der Woodsen desapareció, literalmente desapareció de la habitación, arruinando los planes de acercamiento de Elena.

Ese chico no le gustaba, solo lo atraía. Y por primera vez en dos años, Kol había dado muestras de interés en ella, o mas bien en cualquier persona del instituto.

Al ver su oportunidad perdida, ella también huyo de la sala. Tomo su bolso y los libros y salió de ahí como alma que lleva al diablo, con Charlotte y Olive a su espalda. Quería evitar alguna platica con su profesora a toda costa, no se le antojaba en ese momento, en absoluto hablar sobre su pequeña siesta.

Llego a su casillero, seguida por Olive y Charlotte. La pequeña pelirroja parloteaba sobre asuntos vanos, sabia que sus dos amigos no estaban ahí mas que físicamente, ya que sus mentes estaban muy lejos de esa lugar.

Elena pensaba en ese sueño, analizando cada detalle que recordaba. Pero ese sueño, que en un principio había sido claro y nítido para ella, con el paso de los minutos perdía su nitidez. Ahora recordaba vagamente lo sucedido en él. Recordaba dos nombres, Stefan y Katherine. No tenia idea de quienes eran, pero de algo le sonaban. En fin… su subconsciente, parecía ser muy imaginativo. No tenia porque darle tanta importancia a un absurdo sueño. Pero esos significativos ojos azules, que se había quedado marcados en el alma de la castaña desde siempre, también eran participes de ese sueño.

Le aterraba que ese sueño, le había parecido tan real. En él, ella, porque era ella, sentía esa situación como algo propio. Como si en vez de un sueño fuese un… recuerdo. _Pero eso era imposible,_ se dijo a ella misma.

En cambio la rubia, solo pensaba y hacia conjeturas acerca de su amiga. Le preocupaba, había sentido una clara señal de peligro durante el sueño de su amiga, le parecía inquietante que nadie notara en su ausencia, que esas horas hubiesen desaparecido y nadie alterase los sueños de la castaña. Algo le olía mal, y estaba segura de que encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba, de una u otra manera…pero las encontraría.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Elena, mientras pestañaba al salir de su letargo.

-La fiesta de Lockwood- dijo como si fuese la cosa mas clara del mundo –es esta noche, en el piso de su tío- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios –he oído que esta guapísimo, Mason- suspiro mientras soltaba una risita.

-No lo se, Oli- le respondió la castaña con una mueca. En ese momento no se le antojaba de sobremanera salir de fiesta esa noche. Tal vez descansar un rato, con un buen libro, seria el mejor plan de esa noche –no se antoja mucho- dijo con otra mueca. En definitiva le apetecía mas el libro que estar en el mismo piso que Tyler, que sin lugar a dudas intentaría algo con ella.

-Lena- chillo la pelirroja –es la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlo- dijo con un puchero mientras la miraba suplicante –papa salió, y el nuevo guardia es muy manso, por favor- chillo de nuevo mientras juntaba las manos. Provocando una carcajada en la castaña.

-¿No tuviste suficiente con la fiesta de Pandora?- pregunto sarcástica. La pelirroja bufo y giro los ojos –porque yo te vi bastante divertida, inclusive hacías competencia con mi madre- le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. La pelirroja se sonrojo y le saco la lengua.

-Vamos- suplico de nuevo, vio de reojo a la rubia que aun lucia ausente y salto contra ella –Charly convéncela, por favor- le chillo a la rubia. La que por fin regreso con ellas y rio.

-Apoyo a Lena en cuanto a tu diversión nocturna- le dijo controlando una sonrisa, La castaña sonrió triunfante y la pelirroja le bufo a ambas, pero la chica la callo con un gesto de que no había acabado –pero coincido contigo, respecto a que yo también quiero conocer al tal Mason- le dijo con una sonrisa, ganándose un abrazo de Olive –vamos Lena- le dijo con una sonrisa de cordero.

La chica acepto con un bufido y se marcharon de ahí. Llego el auto de la compañía, con un perfecto Trevor. Dado que ya tenia planes para esa noche, Olive y Charlotte irían con ella, para pedirle permiso a su madre, y después dirigirse a la mansión de Olive.

El viaje con sus amigas fue transparente. Ellas cotilleaban acerca del instituto, nuevos ligues, noticias escandalosas, los chismes del día. Realmente no le interesaban, pero escucharlas le hacia el trayecto mas corto, por lo que se dejo llevar por ella.

Al llegar al gigantesco edificio, se estacionaron enfrente. Las chicas salieron revoloteando del auto y ella les siguió el paso con lentitud. Al entrar al maravilloso lobby. Se encontró con la misma decoración, en realidad esta cambiaba con cada temporada, pero consistía en la misma elegancia y buen gusto. Al final del día era una empresa de modas.

Saludo con un buenos días y una sonrisa a Bree, la amable recepcionista. Quien le saludo con una sonrisa, ya que estaba al teléfono.

Subieron entre risas al ascensor. Los casi 21 pisos hasta la cima del edificio, en el que estaban las oficinas de su madre, le pasaron en un parpadeo.

-Sera divertido, Lena- le dijo con una sonrisa Charlotte para infundirle ánimos –ya veras como pasara la noche en un parpadeo y te aseguro que te divertirás- le susurro antes de que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo.

El piso de su madre, era si cabía aun mas elegante y hermoso. Los grandes ventanales mostraban una hermosa vista de la ciudad, cerca del edificio se encontraba el Central Park, por lo que desde ahí, se admiraba en toda su plenitud. Colores claros, luminosos y de temporada decoraban el espacio. Una esquina tenia exquisitos sillones de cuero, a los que se dirigieron Olive y Charlotte. Después de saludar a Lucy, la recepcionista personal de su madre en corillo. Ella se acerco a ella.

-¿Esta ocupada?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. La chica era morena y extremadamente bonita.

-Ha estado de malas toda la mañana, por lo que cancelo todas su citas- le dijo con una mueca –Rose esta con ella- dijo mientras me señalaba la puerta.

Asintió y se dirigió hasta esta. Golpeo la madera negra de la puerta hasta escuchar un adelante.

En la oficina de su madre se apreciaba la falta de luz. Los grandes ventanales tenían las cortinas corridas y ella estaba sentada en su fino escritorio con la cabeza oculta entre papeles. Rose estaba en el sofá sentada con una montaña de papeles y haciendo llamadas con el móvil. La saludo con un gesto y se acerco a su madre.

-¿Mama?- pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta ella. Isobel levanto un poco la cabeza y sonrió al verla.

-¿Sabes, Lena?- pregunto mientras se volvía a ocultar –creo que te hare caso, no mas fiesta entre semana o sino al día siguiente cero oficina- dijo mientras hacia gestos con su mano.

Elena sonrió y asintió.

-¿Necesitabas algo, Lena?- pregunto mientras levantaba la cabeza y se acomodaba en la silla, tapándose el rostro, pero haciendo un intento de sonrisa.

-Olive y Charlotte quieren que vayamos a la fiesta Lockwood- le respondió con simpleza mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella –y quieren que vayamos a casa de Olive a prepararnos- añadió sin problemas –solo eso- finalizo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Isobel asintió. Se notaba que la resaca la había golpeado fuerte, dado que en un día normal se hubiese burlado de ella. Ya que ella, Elena la chica tranquila y perfecta, a la que ¨¨no le gustaban las fiestas¨ le pedía permiso para ir a una. En realidad Elena venia para informarle, sabia que los permisos con Isobel eran automáticos.

-Sabes que mientras avises, de preferencia, puedes hacer todo lo que consideres adecuado- le respondió mientras tomaba un vaso de alguna sustancia de aspecto y aroma extraño. Elena asintió, conocía las reglas.

-Entonces me marcho- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba la mejilla.

Salió de la oficina, despidiéndose de Rose. Sabia que esas reglas eran la envida de todos. Pero al mismo tiempo tenían su propio chiste. Bien ella decidía, pero eso significaba que ella tenia que asumir toda la responsabilidad de sus actos y vivir con las consecuencias, solo ella.

Camino el corto trayecto hasta los elevadores de forma inconsciente. Aun con la cabeza en esa responsabilidad, y otra gran parte en los restos de ese sueño.

Estaba a punto de llegar a los elevadores, como una autómata cuando algo la detuvo. Choco contra algo, que asemejaba ser una roca. Se golpeo la cabeza contra esa masa negra, extrañamente suave, y se cayo de frente, llevándose a la roca con ella.

Al abrir los ojos, ya que los había cerrado al recibir el golpe de forma automática, se encontró con un rostro perfecto. Mandíbula cuadrada, una nariz perfecta griega, cabellos negros y pestañas y cejas del mismo color, que enmarcaban unos ojos fuertemente cerrados.

El hombre, ya que esa masa oscura, suave y dura había resultado ser el perfecto y marcado pecho del hombre, tenia una clara mueca de dolor.

Abrió los ojos congelándola al instante. Unos los ojos, unos espectaculares ojos de un azul oscuro e intenso, que semejaban ser dos zafiros brillantes, la miraban sorprendidos. Le parecían extrañamente familiares, y una corriente eléctrica le corrió por la columna al conectar sus miradas. Chocolate contra cielo, en una batalla silenciosa y profunda. Sin necesidad de alguna palabra se decían tanto, y a la vez nada…

El familiar trayecto hasta Petrova´s fue rápido. La velocidad del Audi era gratificante, en cuestión de minutos había llegado. Bajo del auto dejándolo a algún valet para que lo estacionara, sin preocuparse del todo en la seguridad del auto. ¿Como podía preocuparse si era un vampiro de casi 200 años? Si quería un nuevo auto, lo compraba o lo robaba, sin preocupación alguna. Y si me encontraba de mal humor, buscaba al bastardo e idiota ladrón que había osado robarle, se vengaba un poco y lo recuperaba, fácil.

Camino hasta el edificio, siendo absorbido por la atmosfera de ese lugar. Vio con una sonrisa a Bree. La joven bruja de mas de 80 años, joven porque se había mantenido así al aborrecer la idea de envejecer, por lo que mantenía su apariencia de mujer de 30 años, que custodiaba la entrada. Había sido su idea la de poner a las brujas en las entradas, de esa manera ellas podían detectar a cualquiera que osara entrar o atacar ese lugar. _Sus perros guardianes, _pensó con una sonrisa ladeada.

La saludo con un gesto, ganándose una mirada asesina de Bree. Sin dudas había logrado escuchar lo que pensaba. Giro los ojos y llamo al ascensor. Desde esa magnifica noche, la chica quería asesinarlo. El comprendía que Bree podía haberse enojado, pero de eso ya había pasado mas de una década. Ambos se divirtieron, y supuso que la chica seria inteligente y comprendería que hasta ahí se acababa la diversión… pero aparentemente no lo hizo, y metió absurdos sentimientos en la ecuación. El resultado fue sencillo: terminarlo todo. Y su respuesta fue lamentable: odiarlo por la ultima década.

Subió al ascensor aburrido por tener que esperar a llegar hasta el ultimo piso, los largos minutos hasta llegar a la cima. Se le hacían interminables. Al por fin haber llegado salió del ascensor. Se encontró con Lucy, a diferencia de la aburrida Bree, Lucy si le sonrió. Sequito las gafas de sol y las guardo en su chaqueta.

-¿Esta ocupada?- pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. Recargo los brazos en la madera brillante y negra, y se acerco a su rostro, mirándola fijamente. La chica se sonrojo. Era muy joven, tal vez 23 años, pero era de una línea puro de sangre Bennett, por lo que era muy poderosa.

-Justamente lo esta esperando en este momento- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa –casi llega tarde, señor Salvatore- le dijo bajando la mirada.

-Damon, recuerdas- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su rostro con un dedo en el mentón –¿y tal vez podríamos salir un día de estos?- le dijo con otra sonrisa. La idea de unas horas de sexo ¨Mágico¨ le parecía excelente, además de que algunos tragos de esa sangre tan suculenta le parecía fenomenal.

La chica se volvió a sonrojar y oyó claramente como su corazón aceleraba los latidos. Ese sonido le sacaba una simple sonrisa, era tan fácil obtener lo que quería, que inclusive se volvía un tanto aburrido.

El sonido de una voz realmente molesta en ese momento mato el ambiente.

-Salvatore, a mi oficina ya- grito esa voz femenina desde el teléfono –deja de tratar de follar a mi secretaria y trae tu culo aquí- chillo la ultima parte. Con un bufido soltó a Lucy. Le guiño un ojo y salió de ahí.

La tenia en el bolsillo, pero sabia que con las brujas se tenia que jugar con cuidado. Recorrió el ridículamente elegante pasillo, pasando a un lado de la oficina de Isobel… _otra mujer realmente entretenida, _pensó con otra sonrisa al recordar ciertos encuentros con ella. Algo viejos pero divertidos.

No se tomo la molestia de tocar la gran puerta de nogal negro y entro.

La vista de esa oficina era espectacular, no por nada era la oficina de la gerente oficial de esa farsa. Un gran escritorio de nogal negro era lo que mas llamaba la atención en esa oficina, a contra luz de los grandes ventanales. La decoración era de colores claros, los muebles de la misma madera negra y los sillones eran de un rojo sangre.

Dándole la espalda, se encontraba la mente detrás de ese lugar. Vestía un traje negro, que consistía en una corta falda, que se pegaba a sus curvas y daba una excelente visión de sus piernas largas. Una chaqueta del mismo color, que estaba abierta y no mostraba mas que su delgada espalda, acompañada por una delicada prenda de encaje negro, visible debajo de una camisa blanca. Unos tacos rojos, y el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta.

Al oírlo la chica se volteo y le sonrió, una perfecta y fría sonrisa ladeada. Se sentó encima de su escritorio, dándole la visión de sus piernas caramelo, cruzadas sobre el escritorio. Tomo la placa plateada que tenia grabado su nombre con delicados trazos, y jugo con esta.

-Katerina Petrova, Katherine para los amigos- dijo con un suspiro mientras se sentaba delante de ella. La mujer sonrió levemente –de rubia pierdes tu encanto- le dijo con una mueca mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. La chica se carcajeo –y me debes una por tu intromisión no pude terminar el trato con Lucy- le dijo con un mohín.

-Damon- susurro mientras se acercaba a el –querido Damon- repitió peligrosamente cerca de su oído –ella es prohibida- le susurro mientras mordía su lóbulo y sus manos recorría su ancha espalda –la necesito por el momento, así que es intocable- le dijo en un tono mas firme y serio mientras se separaba de él.

-Pero yo no la heriría- le reprocho con un mohín, cruzándose de brazos –es mas la relajaría- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. La chica soltó una carcajada y negó –hace décadas que no pruebo sangre Bennett- se quejo con una mueca.

-Entonces podrás esperar unas cuantas mas- le respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros –y sabes que tu reputación de acabar con aquellos ¨juguetes¨ que ya no te interesan, elimina cualquier posibilidad- le dijo con una mirada divertida –el pobre Oliver debe de estar agotado de ir tanto a tu departamento- le dijo mientras sonreía divertida. El solo se encogió de hombros y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Y dado que no me dejas divertirme con la Bennett- le dijo aun con una mueca mientras se dirige por un necesitado vaso de Bourbon -¿para que estoy aquí?- le pregunto con una ceja alzada -¿acaso tu necesitas divertirte?- le pregunto coqueto –porque aun de rubia sigues guapa- le dijo con una sonrisa, como no queriendo la cosa. Katherine bufo -¿entonces?- pregunto impaciente, antes de sentarse enfrente de ella.

-Primero sabes que no puedes, él es celoso- le respondió con una sonrisa. Damon bufo y puso los ojos en blanco _Elijah, _pensó con desgana. Katherine sonrió divertida.

-Después hay algo importante respecto al plan- le dijo con una mueca mientras se acomodaba en su silla –he oído de una buena fuente que se le vio en Queens- le dijo con una mueca mientras miraba nerviosa por la ventana –todavía tenemos confirmado que Klaus esta en Inglaterra- le alivio mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el ventanal –pero sabes que si él esta aquí, la rubia debe de estar cerca- añadió aun mas nerviosa –y sabes que si nos descubre solo harán falta algunas horas para que todo el plan se vaya a la mierda- soltó en un quejido.

-Tranquila yo me ocupo de mi hermano- la corto –tengo entendido que Rebeckah sigue en Chicago así que no te preocupes- le dijo mientras se paraba de ahí, y empezó a caminar en círculos.

Stefan. La idea de que estuviera en Manhattan le parecía desalentadora, sabía que era muy probable que en algún punto Stefan metiera su nariz en donde nadie le llamaba, pero esperaba que no fuese justamente ahora. Después de casi 20 años de no verlo, le hubiese encantado seguir con la misma racha, ya que además de que no le agradaba la compañía del aburrido de su hermano, aun en su fase Rippah, y lo mas importante era que podía joder todo el plan.

-Mierda- siseo. La rabia era latente en él, 20 años de esfuerzos a la mierda. Furioso estrello el vaso aun con parte de su contenido a la pared mas cercana -mierda- volvió a rugir.

-Sabes que a mi tampoco me agrada la idea- trato de tranquilizarlo Katherine mientras se le acercaba –Elijah también sabe, tratara de averiguar algo y regresa de Londres hoy- le dijo a su espalda. Damon la ignoro.

-¿Donde va a estar ella?- pregunto fríamente mientras la miraba seriamente.

-Creo que en casa- respondió un tanto intimidada por los furiosos ojos azules que la observaban –pero le preguntare a Isobel- agrego rápidamente –no te preocupes, Damon- inicio mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro –Manhattan es muy grande y no tiene razón alguna para sospechar nada- le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Ni ella misma se creía sus palabras, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

-Mantenme avisado- la corto mientras se la quitaba de encima –lo buscare hoy y lo sacare del camino- agrego antes de salir.

Katherine escucho sus palabras sorprendida, reaccionando después de algunos segundos. Llego hasta el, usando su velocidad, y lo empotro contra la pared. El la miro sugerente mientras lo sujetaba a la pared.

-No hagas nada estúpido, Damon- le advirtió –solo sigue tu puto plan y todo saldrá bien- le dijo antes de soltarlo –y recuerda que Elijah te puede dejar en un ataúd por el siguiente siglo, aun sin ser un original- canturreo antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

Damon bufo, _Maldito Elijah y sus poderosas brujas, _pensó con una mueca. Sabia que tenia que cumplir con lo dicho, pero eso no lograba que todo fuese mas fácil. Buscaría a Stefan, solo tenia que buscar a Kol y ambos le darían caza al maldito.

Aun pensando no se dio cuenta de cierta castaña uniformada que venia en su misma dirección y que choco contra el.

Podía haber detenido la caída, pero la castaña lo había desubicado por completo. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados estaba él, el mismo rostro que acababa de ver en esa oficina, pero con una expresión mas dulce. La replica Petrova, Elena.

Cuando abrió los ojos, y ambas miradas chocaron, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriendo su columna.

Se levanto alarmado y le dedico una rápida sonrisa a la chica, que aun se mantenía sorprendida en el suelo. Susurro una rápida disculpa y se metió en el ascensor.

Hiperventilaba, joder. El, Damon Salvatore, el soltero mas codiciado de Nueva York, hiperventilaba por una simple chica. Se apoyo en la fría pared del ascensor y se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz apretándolo con fuerza. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en evitar pensar en esa chica. No podía permitirse el pensar en Elena, sencillamente no podía. Es mas, el haberla visto arruinaba todos los planes.

Elena no tenia que tener conciencia de su existencia, para ella Damon no tenia que significar nada, y para él igual. No podía joder su mismo plan, no había invertido casi dos décadas de su existencia para nada. No debía de pensar en ella, solo era una chica mas cuya sangre era mas valiosa… solo eso.

El móvil sonó, y lo saco de su bolsillo. Tenia dos mensajes. Uno de Kol y otro de Katherine.

_Tenemos Problemas… _

_Kol. _

El mensaje lo alarmo, pero por el momento no podía apresurar conclusiones. Kol tendía a exagerar, por lo que bien podía ser una idiotez.

_Fiesta de Lockwood, vigílala! Y recuerda tus palabras, Damon…. No hagas nada idiota._

_Katherine._

El ultimo mensaje, lo lleno de furia. Fue la gota que derramo su paciencia.

-Puta suerte- gruño antes de golpear la pared de metal.

_Ese día no podía ser peor, _pensó antes de salir del ascensor furioso. Sin saber que tan equivocado estaba. Su mala suerte apenas comenzaba.


End file.
